


First Teaching Job

by JerckWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape, Shota, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerckWriter/pseuds/JerckWriter
Summary: Angela is finally living out her dream of being an elementary school teacher, but things take a turn for the worse on her first day.





	1. The girls

"See you tonight honey" I said after kissing my husband John on the cheek. "Bye honey. I love you, have a good first day!"  
I smiled and said goodbye as I stepped out of the car "Love you too! Bye!" I was nervous but also incredibly excited. After years of college then months of job searching, I was finally about to have my first day at my first real job. 

A little backstory is an order. My name is Angela Brown. I'm 29 years old and I was just starting my dream job of being an elementary school teacher. Something I've wanted to do since I was a little kid. Principal Miers who gave me the interview warned me that the school I was about to start at had a bit of a reputation in the area for having 'particularly difficult children'. I had heard of the school before but I didn't worry too much, I'm a strong women and I can handle a bunch of little kids no matter how bad they were.

I walked into the school by the front office where principal Miers was waiting for me. "Angela! It's so good to see you again!" He said, rushing up to me and shaking my hand. I tried not to notice him eyeing me up and down while he shook my hand. I'm used to guys checking me out all the time. I always took pride in how I look and I was blessed with long legs, big blue eyes behind stylish glasses that drew the eye to them and beautiful, long auburn hair, not too mention my 36d breasts and shapely legs and butt. It probably didn't help that the business like pencil skirt and white blouse unbuttoned just enough to show a little cleavage really accentuated my figure.

"I think you're a tad overdressed for our little school Mrs. Brown" He said with a wry smile and a wink. I was shocked at how obvious he was in his checking me out and even calling attention to it himself!

I steeled myself. He wasn't the first older man to check me out and I wasn't going to let some guy who was a little bit pervy ruin the first day of my dream job. 

"It's my first day Mr. Miers, I had to look my absolute best" I smiled back at him. "Right, right. I'm not complaining" He said, still smiling.  
He suppressed a chuckle "Anyway Mrs. Brown, let's show you to your new class" He turned and started walking. I followed with butterflies in my stomach, I was about to meet the group of kids that I would spend the next year of my life molding for the future.

"Now Mrs. Brown" "Angela, please" I said, cutting him off. He smiled again. "Angela then... Just so you know, the class you'll be teaching is rather small. The kids in it are the ones who have been far too disruptive in the other 5th grade classes, so we decided to place them in a separate class to themselves. I hope that's not too much for a rookie like you..." He chuckled. I smiled back "Of course not, I may be new, but I'm sure I can turn these kids around and turn them into model students". My confidence was a little feigned, but I had to show that I could handle this job. "Besides" I said "It's my first teaching assignment, it will be good to start with a challenge".

"Aaah that's a great way to look at it, Angela." He said as he stopped at the door to a class. "Well, this is it. Ready to go in?"

I nodded and he opened the door. As we walked in, I immediately saw just how hard this class was going to be. There were 10 students, eight boys and only two girls. They were all standing at the back of the class in a circle, talking loudly. "I heard it's gon' be some white bitch!" one of them was saying. "Nah, it'll probly be some faggy white boy tha's gon' quit the first day like last time" Another said and they all laughed.

"Ahem!" Principal Miers cleared his throat. They all looked over and saw us standing at the front of the classroom. I was already more nervous than I'd ever been, these kids were only ten and eleven years old, but they were already talking like teenage gangbangers. I steeled myself again, determined to make this work. I lifted my chin, trying to put on the best stern face I could.

"Please, sit down children." Principal Miers was saying. It took a moment of them staring at us, but then they all eventually slowly walked to their desks and sat, staring at me the whole time.

"Ahem, good, good." Miers continued. "Now, this is your new teacher. You'll be spending a lot of time together so please try to be good for her. I don't want a repeat of last time, understand?" All the boys nodded as if in a trance while the two girls smiled to themselves. 

Principal Miers turned to me "Well, they're all yours, you're sure you're up for it right?" He said quietly, a hint of a mile on his face. "Of course, please leave them to me Principal Miers" I said, again with more confidence than I actually felt.

He nodded one last time and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked around at the children. I couldn't help but notice that the only white kid in the class was one of the girls, a pretty girl with long blonder hair and big blue eyes. She smiled at me as my eyes passed over her and I was glad to have at least one friendly face in the class. The black girl was also very pretty, but her smiled looked almost menacing, where as the boys all just stared at me like zombies. Looking me up and down, their eyes lingering on my breasts and legs. 

With nerves making my stomach feel like a butterfly sanctuary, I addressed the class. "Hello students" I said in the most professional voice I could manage "I'm going to be your new teacher. You can call me Mrs. Brown. Let's work together and make sure we learn a lot ok?". They nodded again. The black girl's smile grew wider and looked almost evil, the white girl looked as innocent as a little girl could, while the boys all just kept staring.

"Ahem, anyway.... let me just write my name up on the black board and we'll get down to roll call" I turned around, doing up another button on my shirt as I did, hoping the boys will stare less if I didn't show off any cleavage. I reached for the chalk, but as I did I heard a bang against the blackboard. I jumped back and let out a loud squeak.

Gathering myself, I looked down and saw the reason for the bang. Someone had thrown a pencil case against the board. I turned around, angry. I wasn't about to let one of these kids ruin my first day of the job I've been dreaming about for so long. "Who threw that?!" I said firmly, my eyes flying across all the faces in the room. I was expecting at least one of them to look guilty, but all the boys were still just staring at me, one was even licking his lips. The white girl still had that innocent smile on, and the black girl looked as evil as ever. "Tell me who threw it or you'll all be getting detention at recces" I said, hoping my threat would force one of them to fess up. Then the black girl laughed.

"I threw that damn thing" The black girl said, laughing and shaking her head, causing her long braids to swish back and forth.

I couldn't believe the attitude on this girl. It was like she didn't even care about any consequences I could levy on her. "Why did you do that?!" I said, still trying to sound firm, but the nerves in my stomach were getting even worse.

She laughed again, then looked me up and down. It couldn't be, but it looked like she was checking out my curves like the boys were. Then she met my eyes and said in a quiet voice. "'Cause I love the noises sexy white bitches make when they scared"

The boys all laughed at that, and even the little white girl covered her mouth and giggled.

I stammered, this little girl just called me a bitch, and right to my face! I had to do something, I couldn't let this girl get away with this or I would lose the whole class.

"What's your name young lady?!" I said loudly.

"Tonya" She said casually, like she wasn't even going to get in trouble.

"G-go to the principal's office right now and tell him what you just said to me!" I said, gaining confidence as I spoke. I was still in control of the situation, this kid wouldn't get the better of me. 

She stood up and walked over to me. Her head barely reached my breasts, but she carried herself like a grown women. Then looking up and meeting my eyes she said. "I ain't doin' that, bitch." 

I took an involuntary step back. Somehow this kid who was small even for her age was intimidating me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hadn't even been in the class for 5 minutes and already this girl called me a bitch twice! "Fine!" I said, angry and humiliated "I'll take you there myself!" I reached down to grab her arm.

Suddenly, she took a step back reached up and grabbed the wrist of my outstretched arm. She was so fast, I didn't even notice what happened until she pulled my arm, hard. I stumbled forward almost falling over. Pain shot through my arm with the force of her pull. How was she so strong? She's a kid!

"Now you fucked up, bitch" She said quietly, her evil smile finally gone, replaced by an angry, terrifying look. I cringed, becoming more than nervous, now I was really scared and I had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"No one touches me without me satin' so, bitch. I was gon' wait a while before breakin' you in, but I think I'd rather start now." She pulled again and I fell to my knees, letting out a yelp of pain. "L-let go of me!" I managed to stammer out, now looking up at the little girl. She smiled again "you really do make some sexy noises, bitch." Then she slapped me in the face, knocking my glasses to the floor. I fell to the ground, seeing stars. She was so strong, it didn't make any sense. 

I came to my senses a few seconds later, my head pounding and my cheek stinging from the slap. I moaned in pain, my face on the cold floor surrounded by my hair. I was still on my knees, my butt high in the air with my back arched and the little girl still holding my wrist.

"P-please, let go. Y-you're hurting me" I managed to get out, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Nah, I don't think so, ho." She said in a dangerous tone. "long as I hold you're arm, you belong to me, got that?"

"W-what?" I said, scared but angry. I still couldn't process what was happening. "No! Let go of me this inst-Aaaaah!" I screamed as she twisted my arm, my body involuntarily cringing in on itself, lifting my ass higher into the air. "Got that?!" She said, louder this time. "Y-yes! P-please! J-just stop!" She did, laughing as she untwisted my arm. My shoulder was on fire, it felt like she almost pulled it out of it's socket. "Em'! Come 'ere for a bit" I heard Tonya saying. I looked up and saw the little blonde girl walking towards us, picking up my glasses on the way. She looked so innocent and delicate, still giggling into her hand.

"This is my pet Emily, say hi Em'" Tonya was saying. "Hi Mrs. Brown" Emily said with the most innocent smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't speak, did this girl just call another kid her pet? What was going on in this class?!

I felt my arm start to twist again "My pet said 'hi', bitch! you gon' be rude and not say anythin'?!"

Pain shot up my arm again. I glanced at Tonya who had a wicked smile on her face, my eyes begging for mercy. She didn't let up, twisting more and more. Finally, seeing no way else to stop the pain, I looked up at the blonde girl. "H-hi E-emily" I managed to get out, and suddenly the twisting stopped again. "That's a good white bitch" Tonya said, petting the back of my head like a dog. 

"Em' you love big white booties don't ya?" Tonya said, looking up at the blonde girl. Emily nodded, blushing a little. "Well this white hoe's got a real nice one, wanna have the the first taste?" 

"What the fuck!" I yelled, and finally managed to pull my arm free, Tonya being distracted by her friend. I rushed to my feet, stumbling back, only stopping when my ass landed on the teacher's desk at the front of the room. I was terrified, angry, and humiliated all at once. Did this girl just tell her friend to 'taste' my ass? I couldn't believe my ears, what kind of kids said things like that?

Tonya was slowly getting to her feet, Emily walking over to her and resting her pretty white hair on the evil looking girl's shoulder. Tonya pet the girl's blonde hair. "Don't worry, girl. you'll get it. I love seein' you play with big booties." Emily smiled again and kissed Tonya on the neck "thank you..." She said, almost in a whisper.

I was in a panic, my shoulder still flaring with pain. I looked around the room, hoping one of the boys would help me when I noticed it. Every single one of them had their pants around their ankles. I couldn't see passed the desks, but it was obvious by their movements that they were all stroking their dicks. My eyes bulged, I had to get out of here, this was too much, these kids were insane! I turned towards the door and took a step, about to break into a run when Tonya cut me off then slapped me in the face again. I fell face first onto the desk, seeing stars again. Before I could recover, Tonya grabbed a fistful of my hair, walking around to the front of the desk, forcing me to present my butt to the whole class. She pulled my hair back, forcing me to look up at her. "You ain't goin' no where, bitch. I said you belong to me an' I meant it. Now Em's gon' have some fun an' I'm gon' love seein' the look on yo face."

I felt small hands on the outside of my thighs, this can't be happening, the girl must be feeling me up! I started to sob, tears streaming down my face and I reach up to try and pry Tonya's hands away from my hair. Tonya laughed "You ain't gettin' outta this, bitch, now stop strugglin' or I'mma hit you way harder than before." I squeaked, putting my hands down on the desk. I couldn't believe it, but I was listening to the demands of this girl who couldn't be more than eleven!

"Hmmm, I think you got some fight in you hoe" Tonya was saying. "We gotta fix that. Nate, throw me my skippin' rope!" 

I squeaked again as the skipping rope landed on the desk right next to my head. Oh god what now? I closed my eyes, dreading what this girl was planning. 

Emily was feeling her way up my legs now, lifting my skirt as she went, when suddenly I felt her press her face into my butt. I squeaked even louder, clenching my teeth as I felt her rubbing her nose and mouth up and down my butt crack, feeling her hot breath through my skirt. "Damn Em', must be really nice if you couldn't even wait to get that hoe skirt off" Tonya was saying "mmmmmmmmhhmmmmm" The girl behind me moaned. God, this was insane, I could feel the girl's hands working their way up my legs, under my skirt, before she pulled it all the way up, exposing my underwear to the whole class, making me regret wearing a thong to my first day here. She gasped, clearly not expecting me to be wearing such sexy underwear before burying her face in my now almost completely exposed ass.

I opened my eyes, focusing again on Tonya, just noticing she had used her skipping rope to tie my hands to the chair on the other side of the desk.  
I looked up at her, tears constantly flowing from my eyes now "P-please, s-stop this" I begged. She just smiled, then sat on the desk, right in between my arms, her ass in my face, then spun, lifting one of her legs over me and putting it down on the other side, so now all I could see was the front side of her school uniform skirt and her face when I looked up. She leaned forward, her arms resting on her knees. "Come on Em, enough foreplay, get to the real shit."  
I couldn't move, tied on one side to the chair, and the girl behind me hugging my legs as she buried her face in my ass.

Emily made a joyful giggle and pulled back, then without warning grabbed my thong and pull it down to my knees, exposing my pussy and my butt hole. "Oh my god Mrs. Brown, you have the second hottest ass I've ever seen!" I heard the girl behind me say. I Shuddered. I had thought this little white girl was innocent, but she was almost as bad as the one who jet beat me and tied me up!

Then, again with warning , I felt Emily's face pressed into my ass, but this time I felt her wet tongue, licking around my butt hole. I gasped as she pushed it inside. I hated anal. I only let my husband do it on his birthday and even then I really didn't want to, but for some reason, when I felt her tongue enter me, I let out a soft moan

"Mmmmmmh" Emily was moaning behind me, sounding like she loved every second of it. I looked up at Tonya "P-please, n-no more"  
She looked down at me, that smile plastered on her face, then looked back at Emily. "Hey Em'. Still got this hoe's glasses?" Emily pulled away, her tongue slowly sliding out of my butt. with for some reason made my knees weak. If I wasn't tied and laying on a desk I would have fallen over.

"Y-yeah, I have them miss Tonya" Emily said, sounding out of breath. "Good, use them for me ok?" Tonya said. The look she gave Emily was like the way an owner looks at a dog who just brought them the newspaper. Then I felt Emily touching me again, but this time, she was rubbing my pussy!

"Oooh gooood, p-please" I said, moaning it out. Fuck! I couldn't believe this, but the girl tongueing my ass had made me wet! Fuck! her playing with my pussy somehow felt so good! Then I felt something thin and cold slowly slide into me and Emily suddenly shoved her face back into my ass, her tongue quickly sliding into my hole again. My face fell onto the desk, moaning, crying, and drooling all at once. I couldn't understand how this girl was giving me so much pleasure while her and Tonya humiliated me and hurt like I was nothing but a piece of meat to them. 

"Yo Em', she's lovin' this, think you should go harder" My eyes widened as I felt Emily sliding the cold object in and out of me, fucking me with it like a whore, the whole time her tongue licking in and around my ass. I moaned louder now, my hips started to shake and I came. One of the hardest orgasms I'd ever had in my life. I blacked out while she worked on my pussy and ass at the same time, overwhelmed with pleasure and humiliation. It went on for what felt like an hour but must have been only minutes after my orgasm. Emily finally stepped back, pulling her tongue out of my ass, and the object out of my pussy. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't even speak to beg Tonya to stop anymore. I could hear Emily behind me panting. 

"Were you playin' with your lil' pussy the whole time you were eatin' that ass Em'?" Tonya said, sounding mischievous. "Y-yes Miss Tonya." Emily said between moans. "Sorry Miss Tonya".

"That's ok girl, that ass was your treat so I don't mind. Now pass those up to me. You can play with her as much as you want, but I want some fun too" I looked up at Tonya, seeing Emily step up next to her. Tonya turned, giving the blond girl a long, passionate kiss. When they were done, Emily looked down at me and smiled wide, blowing me a kiss before handing my glasses over to Tonya and returning to the other side of the desk.

Tonya placed my glasses down in front of my face. They were completely soaked. Fuck, so that's what the girl had used to make me cum so hard, god, they looked so dirty, covered in my pussy juice. "Lick them clean" Tonya said, in an almost toneless voice. I was so scared, I knew that refusing would only make her hurt me again. Slowly I stuck my tongue out and touched one lens of my glasses, immediately tasting my own pussy for the first time. I started to sob again. "P-please! I c-can't"

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Whatever, this could be more fun anyway." she picked up the glasses, opening them up and placing them on my face. The lenses were so fogged up from my pussy juice that I could barely see through them. I felt my own juice leaking off them onto my cheeks and nose, causing me to gag. "My turn, hoe." Tonya said and lifted her skirt. "I got so wet watchin' Em' use you good, now I need to get my pussy licked, got it, bitch?"

I looked up through my blurry glasses at her face "I-I've never done it, p-please don-" I was cut off as she grabbed my hair and shoved my face into her pussy, my nose going right inside her. I gagged, I had never been this close to another girl's pussy before and this kid was now grinding hers against my face. I felt her pull my hair harder and squealed. "Start eatin' it or I'mma make you really hurt, bitch!"

I had no choice, I opened my mouth and started to lick. I hated the taste, but knew that if I didn't make this girl cum she could do some even more horrible things to me, I was completely in her control now. I started to lick up and down, focusing on her clit, trying to mimic what my husband would do for me. "Not bad for a virgin hoe" I heard Tonya say, then I felt Emily playing with my pussy again. Oh god, she was licking my clit and I knew she would make me cum in minutes if she kept going. I had to make Tonya orgasm first or I'd end up passing out before she finished, and I could only imagine what she would do to me then!

"mmmmmh keep goin', slut! Just like that!" Tonya was saying as I furiously licked her clit, the taste and scent of her pussy filling my mouth and nose as Emily licked my own clit, making me moan loudly. Oh god, I could feel my orgasm building again! Fuck, how was this girl so good at making me cum?! Suddenly Tonya grabbed my hair and started grinding her pussy into my face just as my orgasm started to hit me. "Oh fuck!" Tonya was saying" I'm cummin' bitch! Don't you fuckin' stop!" I kept licking, my own orgasm making me lose myself in her pussy, licking and sucking her juices like it was the only thing in the world. I moaned like a whore as Emily kept licking my pussy, making me orgasm almost as hard as the first time. My hips bucking back and forth, begging for more of her tongue. "Mmmmmmmmmhh" I moaned onto the girl's pussy as my orgasm finally started to subside. Tonya let out a similar moan as she sat back down, panting from the effort of grinding her pussy on my face. At the same time, Emily took one last lick of my pussy and pulled away, and somehow, I wished she would keep going.

"daamn, that was good." Tonya said, then lifting herself with her hands and place her feet back on the floor, she leaned forward and kissed me, her tongue sliding into my mouth. When she finally pulled away, I was completely out of breath. "With some trainin' you might be as good as Em' one day." she said as Emily came into my view, wrapping her arms around Tonya, poutting. "Don't worry Em', I'm just playin', You'll always be my number one pet"  
Emily smiled wide, and started kissing Tonya's neck. 

"Aiight, I think we took long enough Em;, what do you think?" Tonya smiled as she spoke. Emily nodded, a huge grin on her face. Then Tonya called out, "Your turn boys!!"

Oh god, no....


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to join in. Angela is learning that there's no escape.

Angela heard the chairs behind her slide roughly against the floor, then hurried footsteps behind her. "Oh, fuck..." She though, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop what would happen next, when suddenly she heard a click and the squeak of the classroom door opening. "Thank, god" She thought. Somebody was entering the classroom and would help her. This whole disgusting ordeal was finally over.

"Tonya, what the hell?" She heard Principal Miers say. "You were supposed to get ready, then wait for me"

Angela shook... no, he couldn't be in on this whole thing. These were kids, and he couldn't possibly be ok with them raping a grown woman.  
Tonya saw the shock on her face and smiled wide. "Sorry white boy, but this new bitch was so thick an' sexy, me an' Em couldn't help it." She heard Mier chuckle as he walked in front of her. She could see the grotesque lump in his pants as he looked down at her. "Damn, looks like you really did a number on her already."

"Don't worry" Tonya laughed "She ain't had no dick yet, just some good pussy"  
"Good, the best part is always when they first take these nigger boy's cocks"

Angela was still in udder shock. These kids being absolute degenerates was already too much for her to handle, now it turned out this grown man had been enabling it the whole time. She watched him dully as he unzipped his pants , pulling out a rather thick, maybe 6 inch long cock. She just stared, dazed, her mind trying not to comprehend what was going on, then-SMACK-

"Answer the question, hoe!" Tonya was saying "How's this old white boy compare to yo husband?!"   
Angela shook her head, seeing stars then began to speak, knowing there would be more pain if she resisted. "T-this one is b-bigger..." She said, almost in a whisper, then Tonya grabbed her hair, causing a whimper. "What was that, hoe?" "P-principal Miers i-is bigger... H-e's h-huge" She said and Tonya laughed loudly, as did Emily and Mier. 

"You think this lil' white boy is huge?!" Tonya laughed hysterically as she spoke. "Jarrod, get up here, nigga"  
Oh fuck, Angela thought. Seeing Mier had made her completely forget about the line of ten and eleven year olds behind her, waiting to fuck her. Her eyes opened up even wider when the boy came into view. Jarrod was a very dark black boy and was small for his age, only four feet, five inches tall, and very much looked like a little boy with his only slightly grown out afro. But looking down to his crotch revealed a rock hard dark cock that was at least 9 inches long and even thicker than Mier's!

"Now that's a big boy cock" Said Tonya, lighty stroking her fingers across the top of it "Isn't that right Mier?" The principal was staring down at the boy's cock and she couldn't help but notice a drip of precum leaking onto the floor from his pale white dick. "Mmmm fuck yess" Mier said, stroking himself and seeming to be in complete extacy. Tonya just laughed some more "Why do you even hire these hoes? I bet you want all this black meat for yo'self"  
"I do..." Mier said quietly "You made me want it, but the boys want white girls, and I want to give them what they want."

Angela was finally coming to her senses and looked up at Mier's eyes. "Please...." She said softly "Don't let them do this, I'm married and they're only kids...."

Mier's only reply was to shoot a strand of cum right onto her face, moaning loudly "Fuuuck... I love when they beg...." He said, shaking the words out while he came. Angela screamed, She just got another man's cum on her face. She couldn't handle this. Tonya grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the desk, cutting the scream off short and causing Angela to taste blood.

Tonya leaned over, an inch from Angela's face "Shut. The. Fuck. Up" She whispered, and Angela did, primal fear running through her. "You belong to me. I don't know why I have to keep tellin' you that. Now, Jarrod over here is the smallest boy in the class and since you're used to your husband tiny white dick, he's gonna go first an' loosen up that pussy. If you try to resist again, I'm going to break your legs and leave you in the boy's bathroom with the toilets, then I'll take pics of all the boys pissin' on you an' fuckin' you an' I'll send them to yo pussy-boy husband. Get it, bitch?"

Angela nodded furiously, she was done. She couldn't resist Tonya anymore. Never mind that she was so young, that she was probably the worst kid on the planet. She had won, and Angela would have to get fucked by all these boys or it would only get worse and worse.

"Tell me you get it, hoe" Tonya said, looking Angela in the eye.

"I-I get it, Tonya... I'll be your whore...." Angela said, tears flowing down her cheeks

"That's good, but you don't call me Tonya, you call me Mistress, got it?"  
"Yes, Mistress..."  
"That's a good lil' hoe" Tonya said, before planting a wet, noisy kiss on Angela's lips, giggling the whole time.

The kiss went on for about 5 minutes, the little girl's tongue sliding into Angela's mouth and licking everywhere. Angela was still horrified but somehow felt almost safe while Tonya kissed her. She though that if this kept up much longer that this whole experience would fuck up her mind for good.

When Tonya finally pulled away from the kiss, Angela could see that Mier was now on his knees, sucking the little boy's giant cock. Tonya turned to them "Alright faggot, that dick's wet enough, just watch now." Mier obeyed her immediately, running to the back of the class and pulling one of their small chairs to the side to watch her get fucked. Jarrod was already walking around the desk that Angela was bound to, then she felt his cock, rubbing slowly against the opening of her still dripping pussy.

"Mmmmmm" Angela moaned, feeling the thick cock pressing against her "You like that?" Tonya asked, a twinkle in her eye. Knowing she could say anything to make the girl angry or the worst could happen, Angela finally gave in. "Yesssssss, Mistress.." She moaned, anticipating the huge cock entering her. She felt the head finally push passed the tight entrance to her pussy. "Ooooooh, fuuuuck..." She moaned, never having been stretched like this.

Finally, Jarrod lost his patience and thrust hard, shoving his entire cock inside her. Angela choked, unable to breathe from the sudden penetrating. She felt full, a sensation her husband had never made her feel. Her mouth opened wide as she tried to scream, or moan, she didn't know which but no noise came out. He pussy was on fire, but something about it felt so good.

"Now fuck the shit outta this hoe, Jarrod. Show her how black boys fuck" Tonya yelled in excitement and the boy didn't need to be told twice. He started fucking her like a rabbit. The force banging her hips against the front of the desk, her head rolling wildly as she came harder than ever before, pussy juice leaking all around Jarrod's cock and splashing on the floor. Her mind went blank for a time, and when she came to she heard herself saying "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fucke me!"

She was horrified by her own words, but remembering Tonya's threat, would not stop herself. She moaned loudly, encouraging the little boy behind her while she came over and over again. Then she heard Jarrod speaking.. "Tonya, I'mma cum in this bitch, that aiight?"  
"Fuck yeah" Tonya moaned, she was leaning back on the teacher's chair now, watching Angela's face intently while Emily knelt in front of her, eating her young pussy. "Fill this bitch with cum, we got a lot of boys to get through so the faster the better"

Jarrod started to moan loudly and his thrusting increase it's pace. Angela felt another orgasm flooding over he as she moaned and scream out "Yes! Cum in me! Cum in your hoe's pussy!!!"

The load Jarrod shot could have been in the record books, she felt it fill her, so much that it burst out around his thick cock, splashing onto the floor to mix with her pussy juice puddle from earlier. Finally the boy pulled his cock out, causing the majority of the cum he packed into her now stretch pussy to fall out in globs. She moaned as it fell out of her, feeling empty without the huge cock filling her. Tonya had stood up, leaving Em' sitting on the floor rubbing her own little pussy.

"So how you like black cock, hoe?" Tonya said as she walked over, getting within an inch of Angela's face again. "I-I loved it, Mistress..." Angela moaned, still feeling the aftershocks of her last orgasm. Tonya laughed brightly "Damn, bitch. We done this three times, but you the first to break after the first dick." Angela looked away in shame, catching Mier in the corner of her eye, sitting with his pants off, his rock hard cock sticking straight up covered in his own cum and, disgusted looked back at Tonya.

"So..." Tonya whispered deviously "Who's better, lil' Jarrod, or yo husband?" Angela's mouth worked, unable to speak. If she lied now, Tonya might still make good on her threats, but she couldn't admit that this little boy had fucked her better than her husband ever had could she?

Tonya licked Angela's lower lip sensually, "Answer me, hoe. You took that dick good, an' I'd hate to have to punish you now..."  
Angela felt shame run through her, but also felt an enticing mixture of fear and excitement when she finally spoke. "Jarrod was better, there's no contest. His cock is twice the size and he fucked me so hard, I never came that hard with my husband."

Tonya laughed in her face, then gave Angela a quick kiss before speaking again "Well liek I said before, Jarrod is the smallest here so by the end of today, you gon' be a real size queen. You want that right?" She looked evil, but somehow that turned Angela on even more.

"Yessss..." Angela said, she pussy quivering in anticipation "I want all these huge black cocks to fuck me like a dirty whore. I want you to make me love black cock and only want black cock" 

Tonya nodded, grinning widely and nodded to a boy behind Angela. She felt the next cock start to enter her and began to drool. All she could think was "Today is going to be sooooo good..."


End file.
